Jacob - Eclipse my version
by gdselby
Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged to be married, but Bella gets cold so she drivves down to La Push to Jacob where she later learns that he has imprinted on her. So she call's of her engagment to Edward. Does Bella get happyily ever after with her wolf? Read and find out...
1. Chapter One: New Found Love

A/N Imprint Pairs

Sam - Emily

Jacob - Bella

Paul - Leah (Double imprint)

Jared - Kim

Embry – Nessie (A/N This imprint will happen later on in the story.)

Quil – Claire (A/N This one to will happen later as well.)

**_Chapter One: New Found Love_**

There are times in life where people come and go.

**Jacob's Pov**

"Jacob, we only have the one table," Billy said. He was staring at my left hand.

My fingers were clamped down on the wood hard enough that it really was in danger. I loosened them one by one, concentrating on that action alone, and then clenched my hands together so I couldn't break anything.

"Yeah, doesn't really matter anyway," Billy muttered.

I got up from the table, shrugging out of my t-shirt as I stood. Hopefully Leah had gone home by now.

"Not too late," Billy mumbled as I punched the front door out of my way.

I stop dead in my tracks before I even hit the stairs, the door slamming shut behind me with a repetitive bang.

Since the moment I recognized the invitation, a hollow wail has been screeching in my ears; the sound of my heart screaming as it shatters, distracting me. I'm not able to concentrate on anything. Everything around me sounds distant, like the noise is coming from the end of a tunnel. I didn't hear her ancient truck as it approached. I didn't hear the door slam or even the rustle of the fabric of the dress. But I can hear it now. I can hear her heart pounding away in her chest as she stands there in front of me with her cheeks flushed. I can hear the soft pants of her breathing through those parted, rose-colored lips and every rustle of that expensive, stiff wedding dress.

Her beautiful mahogany hair is windblown, the curls lying wildly against her pale shoulders and contrasting against the sheer white fabric of the dress. Despite her worried expression and her perfect teeth biting into her plump lip so hard it's turning white, I've never seen an image so beautiful.

"Jacob," her soft voice calls out to me, rivaling an angel's.

My heart pounds erratically in my chest, and my mouth has gone bone dry. I can't speak. I can't move, even if I wanted to. I know that I have to take a deliberate breath soon or I'll pass out. I stopped breathing the moment I laid eyes on her.

"Jacob… I… I… I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm sorry… I shouldn't be here. I'll go." She turns swiftly, her dress rustling and twisting; the huge skirt tangles around her legs, causing her to trip straight into the dirt. Something about that fall snaps the shock out of me. As she leaps up, rushing to open the door to her truck, I lunge forward, slamming it back closed.

Her eyes stay locked on her hands, still grasping at the door handle. Her heavy breathing matches my own as I stare down at her, her crisp, white gown now dusted brown with dirt. My hand stays splayed out on the window while a subconscious voice warns me to be careful and not to shatter the glass.

I stare at the gorgeous creature in front of me, my heart screeching in pain from her actions. A heavy weight presses down on my chest, making it difficult to breathe; my stomach twists with fear.

She's hurt me so many times. Will I offer her the chance to hurt me again?

I know I have to speak, to say something, so I say the only thing I can.

"Why?" I'm not even sure which question I'm asking. Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me? Why did you choose him? Why not me? Why wasn't I enough?

Without taking her eyes away from her hands, she whispers, "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, Jacob." Her lip quivers as she fights for composure. "I just couldn't do it anymore. Alice was so excited. She put me in this dress and told me how much I was going to love-" Her voice catches on the word. With a forced swallow she continues, "She saw it - that I loved it - in one of her visions, and when I looked at myself, I knew." Her brows knit together. "It was a lie. All of it. It was all a lie."

My heart leaps up into my throat as I force my mind to stop racing with the possibilities of what this means. This girl has hurt me. So many times. She's broken my heart, then ripped out the shattered pieces and stomped all over them. I can't let her do this to me again. I can't let her give me hope just to take it away again.

"I realized that even Alice's visions aren't always true. I lied to her in those visions. I lied to her when they came true. I was lying to myself." Her voice drops lower, as if she's ashamed to be telling me this, as if it's some kind of dirty secret, "I hate the dress, Jacob." Her watery eyes finally turn to mine. "I hate the dress, the wedding colours, the flowers, the invitations," her voice rises with each item, "I hate everything about it!"

Her unshed tears begin streaming down her face, and I fight the urge to wrap her into my arms, to wipe away those tears and kiss away her pain.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to lie anymore. This," she waves her hand down her dress, "isn't me. None of it is me."

"I know."

Confusion lights her eyes at my statement. She doesn't know that I've received her invitation. She doesn't know her bloodsucker fiancé sent it. She doesn't know that I've seen the thick paper, the layers of floral print, and the extravagant script. I know she had no part in this wedding; I could tell from just one glance that she had nothing to do with it - that she would hate it.

"I don't want to lie anymore, Jacob." Her eyes fall to the dirt. "I know this isn't fair to you; I have no right to ask this, but… can I stay here? For a little while? It's the only place that Alice and Edward can't follow me. I just- I just need to think."

I don't know what to say. Part of me wants to jump for joy and thank the heavens that she's returned to me. That she's run out on Edward and come here. She's finally distanced herself away from that manipulating asshole. But another part of me, a bigger part of me, is angry. She didn't come here for me, to tell me she was wrong and loves me more, that I'm finally enough for her. She came here to hide. I'm about to tell her no, to go back where she came from and face her problems head on, but another voice speaks up behind me, surprising us both.

How did this keep happening? I've been so distracted with her confessions I didn't even notice my father rolling out onto the porch.

"Of course, Bella. You know you're always welcome here. Come on in; I'll make you some tea." The old man smiles gently like he's talking to a scared animal, and in a way, I guess he is. Bella turns her eyes up to mine, silently asking if it's okay. I drop my hand from her truck and step aside by way of answer.

She gathers up the layers of her thick skirt, the dusty fabric bunching and rustling as she walks up the porch steps; her red and white sneakers poke out the bottom. Dad nods her into the house but stays outside as she enters. I follow her only to be stopped by my dad's cool hand encircling my wrist.

"This is an answered prayer, Jake" he says quietly, "Don't push her. She's asking for time." Time. A simple word, a simple request; it's all that I've asked from her, all I wanted. She has all of eternity to be with her bloodsucker, if that's what she wants. What are a few more hours, days, months, or years? If I had the time, I could show her. I could be all she needs. I'm flesh and blood, I'm breathing, and I have a heart, a soul.

She wouldn't have to change for me. I'll let her be herself. I'll let her do anything she wants, and her way. I'd never try to force her into marriage; I would never manipulate her to be with me or make her choose death over life.

I nod to Dad, and silently walking inside. Bella sits on the couch, the full skirt of the dress taking up the expanse of the cushions; the many layers are bunched up around her, and still, it pools over her tennis-shoed feet. I want to smile, to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, but I can't. She's holding her head in her hands, her chest rising and falling with her laboured breaths. She's exuding every bit of the emotional aguish she's feeling. I would hold her, comfort her if I could, if I wasn't feeling the exact same way.

True to his word, Dad begins heating a kettle of water on the stove. I make my way to the wall opposite of her, leaning against it, and I do nothing but stare. The minutes tick by like seconds; I'm lost in my own thoughts, my own pain, and I don't even realize the old man has come back into the room until he's pressing a warm cup of tea into my hand. He rolls over to Bella, passing her one of the two cups from the tray on his lap. She cradles the warm mug to her chest as if she's trying to absorb its heat.

We're a perfect triangle in the small room, each of us sipping on our tea. No one bothers to speak, letting the warm substance soothe our souls first.

"Bella?" my father ventures, his gruff voice lowered and soothing, "would you like me to call Charlie? Maybe bring you a change of clothes?"

Bella's eyes follow his words to my father's face, though they don't seem to focus on him; they seem a million miles away. It's the look she gets when she's too deep in thought to emerge, when she's closed in on herself, and not allowing anyone in but thinks that no one notices how distant she is. I know this look well. I've seen it for months. I coaxed it out of her using warm sodas and motorcycle pieces. I fixed her broken heart by piecing parts of her back together over time; the same way I did the motorbikes. She was mine then. She'd fallen in love with me all those months ago, but she was just too damn stubborn to see it.

"No," Bella replies, her tone devoid of any true emotion, "He thinks I'm staying the night with Alice. Besides, I don't think I could deal with one of his talks right now." She sniffs. "He'd be only too happy to say 'I told you so.'" Her eyes shift to mine, a sudden fear in them. Does she think that I'd tell her 'I told you so'?

"I could," my voice scratches like I haven't talked in years, "try to find you something in my drawers. I might have some old sweatpants or something you could fit into."

She looks down into the mug on her lap, nodding. A new tear falls from her cheek to the dust-covered dress, mingling to create a drop of mud. That dress is officially ruined. For the first time today, I smile. Well, half smile.

I return shortly with a pair of sweatpants and a middle school t-shirt with the picture of our tribal killer whale. I stop in the hallway with the shirt and pants folded neatly in the palm of my hand and offer them to Bella. One look at the clothing, and her eyes light up anew; my heart swells a little at the sight.

She's relieved to be getting out of the dress, relieved that I'm giving her some clothing, and possibly glad that I'm helping her at all.

"Thank you," she whispers, taking the clothes, and her cold hand brushes against my warm one, sending a delicious chill up my spine. "Not just for the clothes. You didn't have to help me, Jake. I'm glad you did, but I don't deserve it."

"You deserve it and more," I reply.

The ridiculously large wedding dress shoves against my legs as Bella manoeuvres around me, the skirt taking up the entire hallway. It has to weigh somewhere around thirty pounds. It's a wonder she can wear it at all. The bathroom door shuts with a resounding click.

"This is good, son, this is good." Dad's voice holds too much enthusiasm for me, his hope will only refuel my own, and that's something that I can't allow myself to do. She chose him once; she could choose him again.

"I don't know, Dad." Rubbing my eyes, my cheeks, and my hair doesn't lessen my tension at all. I'm nervous as hell as to what Bella's thinking. I should be happy that she's rethinking the marriage, but she never said she'd leave the leech, just that she wanted time away from him to think. This could just be a momentary lapse, a few minutes of cold feet before she runs back into his arms, and my heart's the one that hangs in the balance. "This might not mean anything."

"No, don't you see? She came here, Jacob. She came running to you! She was having doubts about the wedding, and instead of telling her fiancé, the one she should be running to, she came to you! What does that tell you?"

"It tells me to quit being the schmuck that always lets her in. She doesn't love me the way I love her. She's made that loud and clear. I'm just the best friend, the shoulder to cry on."

"No. She's finally figuring this out. She's realizing that this isn't going to be the fantasy wedding that she's dreamed about since she was a little girl. Girl's do that you know; your sisters dressed up as brides from the ages of three to ten. When Rebecca got married, it was all she could talk about for months, and she was the same age that Bella is now. The difference is that Rebecca was ready for it. She was so in love she couldn't wait any longer. But Bella, she's finally figuring out that she's been pressured into something she's not ready for. If she was truly in love with Edward, she'd be having the wedding of her dreams, and she certainly wouldn't be here asking for more time!"

I slump down into the old recliner, hanging my head in my hands. "What am I supposed to do? Convince her she's not in love with him? That she's in love with me? She knows that! But it's not enough. She told me it wasn't enough!"

"Getting married isn't just about being man and wife. The bigger issues come to play in your mind too, like where you're going to live until you can afford to buy a house, where you're going to work, and when you're going to start a family. Can the Cullen's offer her that? Can they offer her a real life? They can give her eternity and money, but they can't give her a life of a married woman if she's repeating high school every day. They can't give her a family outside the seven of them. They can't give her a baby.

"I think she's finally starting to realize everything and everyone she's going to have to give up, including you."

My sensitive ears perk up at the sound of an engine pulling into our driveway; a car horn repetitively honks. My eyebrows rise, questioning Dad.

"There's my ride," he cheers, "I called Sue when I was in the kitchen. We're going to Charlie's, maybe order a pizza for dinner. That'll give you two some time to talk things out."

A minute after the door swings shut behind him, the bathroom door opens a crack. "Ja-Jacob a tentative voice calls out. I stand slowly, mechanically walking toward the bathroom where Bella's small frame is peeking out behind the door.

"I need some help." Her face flushes crimson as my mind reels. What could she possibly be blushing for? What does she need help with?

"My dress, it buttons in the back. I tried twisting it, but the top is too tight. I can't get it to budge."

"Sure, sure, no problem."

She opens the door further to allow me inside, shutting it behind us.

"You didn't have to shut the door, Bells. Dad just left."

"Oh, oh, good," she sighs. Upon noticing my questioning glance, she clarifies, "No, I mean, I was worried if he saw you come in here, he might think something… and I just don't want him to get the wrong impression."

"It's okay, Bells; I understand," I tell her even though I don't. Would it really be so bad? You being with me? "Turn around."

She does, the dress twisting with her. I try not to step on the bottom of it, but I think it's an impossible task. Looking at the row of buttons, I bite back a groan. I hadn't noticed them before. They start in the middle of her back, flowing tightly one on top of another all the way down, accenting the curve of her ass.

Biting down on my lip, I slip my fingers under the bodice, relishing the feeling of her creamy smooth skin beneath my knuckles. I've never been so conflicted in all my life. These buttons are a blessing and a curse. On one hand, I'm in heaven; all of these buttons give me a reason to touch Bella, to brush my fingers down her spine slowly, sensually caressing her as I go. But on the other hand, it's pure torture; Bella isn't mine. She doesn't want me, no matter how much I want her.

It takes time to unhook each button; it's a complicated process. My large hands fumble with the small elastic bands; with my strength I could easily pop each one, but I try not to. I inch my way closer to her; my moist breath brushing against her bare shoulder makes her shudder. I can hear and see Bella's breathing pick up pace; her heart starts thumping a little bit harder and faster as I move my body slightly closer to hers. I know she can feel the heat radiating off of me, warming her bare back while my hot fingers nimbly work and stroke her silky smooth skin. Half way down her back, I have a realization.

I still haven't seen a bra strap.

The thought goes straight to my groin. My pants grow tighter as I try to think of anything but Bella's bare, white breasts under the dress. Her hands are folded across her stomach, holding the dress in place. Against my every desire, the dress would most likely not be pooling around her feet when I finish the buttons and exposing those bare beauties.

I have moved down to the lowest buttons; the ones that curve outward along with her miraculous ass. As my fingers slip below the fabric, I'm met with another sensation. Instead of smooth skin, my fingers brush against - and accidentally inside - lace.

A small but audible gasp escapes from Bella though she makes no move to stop me. With a mind of their own, the tips of my fingers rub against the lace, allowing my nails and knuckles to sweep the skin beneath her underwear. Brushing softly from side to side, I use my thumbs to unhook the next button, revealing the black colour of the sheer underwear. With much effort, I unhook the next button, opening the dress a little wider, and yet keeping the tips of my fingers along the band. The perfect "V" shape of the unbuttoned dress is like an arrow, causing my groin to swell appreciatively. The sheer, black lace covers the whole area I can see, which leads me to believe that this pair is see-through all over. I have to bite back a growl.

Much to my dismay, there are only three buttons left, ending on the vertex of her rump. With forced effort, I remove my fingers, sliding them down to the apex of her two cheeks. Her body tenses, though she still doesn't move or ask me to stop. I'm sure I've gotten enough of the buttons by now that she could easily remove the dress, but I'm nothing if not thorough. I have every intention of unbuttoning those last three buttons.

I'm working slower than I had been before. Bella's breath is coming out in sharp pants, her heart beating at a pace that could rival a rabbit's. My own breathing is laboured, and my erection strains against the zipper of my jeans, dying to get out. I run my fingers down the divot of her rear, eliciting a break out of goosebumps on Bella's flesh. I'm down to one more button. No matter how I try to stall, I can't make this moment last forever. Bella isn't mine. She doesn't know what she wants or who she wants. But she isn't mine. Not yet.

With one last flick of my fingers, I'm done. She stands still long enough for me to run my hands back up her spine to her neck. Her long mahogany hair is brushed over one shoulder, baring the other one to me. I want to lean down and kiss it. I want to brush my lips across the expanse of her shoulder to her neck, then up to her hairline and across her cheek to her lips. But I can't. No matter how much I yearn for it, she isn't mine. My heart burns with the denial.

"All done," my voice rasps. I step back, careful not to stand on the twisted train. As I move around her, our bare arms brush against each other.

As I start to open the bathroom door, Bella's soft voice rings out. "Jake wait."

I turn, and my pained eyes catch hers. She gasps softly. One arm crosses her chest, clutching tightly to the neckline of her strapless dress; her other hand raises up, reaching for me. She steps forward, and her hand wraps around my neck, pulling me down. Her cool lips meet mine softly, tentatively. Encircling my arms around her, my hands grasp at her bare back as I pull her closer. I urge the kiss to passionate, and she complies. Our lips move against one another's synchronously. Surprise overtakes me as I feel Bella's mouth open first, her tongue requesting entrance. I grant it willingly, and my hands move in opposite directions - one finds the lace of her bottoms, resting on the curve of her rear, as the other migrates into her hair. That's when I realize she's using two hands as well, one grasping at the hair on the nape of my neck and the other running a trail down my chest to my abs.

The dress's skirt is far too big for me to crush my body against hers; our upper bodies are leaning towards each other but not flush against one another's. Strategically, I move my arm from her rear up slightly until I feel the fabric of the dress fall away, collapsing in on itself at our feet. Bella and I groan simultaneously. Pulling her closer, I press her body against mine. We kiss with a new ardour, her chest heaving with mine. She whimpers as she feels my hardened member press against her stomach.

"Take me to your bed," she murmurs against my lips. My shock is nothing compared to my passion as I lift her knees up, carrying her out the door and across the hall to my room. I continue kissing her with every ounce of love and adoration that I can offer.

Gently laying her on the bed, I move to hover over her never letting my eyes roam down her body - not that I don't want to see it; it's taking every fibre of my being to refrain from looking down at her - but I want her to know this means more to me than that. I'm not just a teenager who wants to see her naked.

I'm in love with her. I love her with all that I have, all that I am. I want to be with her, only her, forever and always.

Her hands gingerly move down to my waist, pulling and bunching up my t-shirt to make her intentions clear. I raise one hand behind my neck, pull it free in one easy step, and throw it across the room. Bella's bare breasts feel phenomenal against my chest. I can't stop my hands from making their way to her soft mounds, finally touching the smooth swells of her breasts. My thumb slides across her delicate nipple, extracting a moan from my Bells. My Bells.

Her hands roam down my chest and abs, her nails raking across the contours of my muscles. I let out a sound similar to a purr. Her lips move to my shoulder, kissing, sucking, and licking. My own lips make a path down her neck to her collar bone, then further still to the valley of her breasts, moving my lips around one curve. I slowly lick around the flesh of her breast then slide up, taking her sweet bud into my mouth.

Her moans send a shockwave through my body while my tongue laps and flicks at her breasts, coaxing the sounds of pleasure out of her. This moment feels amazing; it feels so good that I can't imagine ever leaving her, or letting her leave me. The thought of her leaving me shoots a stab of pain into my heart. Squeezing my eyes shut, I search for Bella's lips, kissing her with a new force, a new urgency and passion - one begging her not to go, not to leave me again. Never leave me again!

"Jake?"

My swollen lips remove themselves from hers. Her hand cautiously cups my cheek.

"What's wrong?" She runs her fingers across my cheekbone, and I feel the wetness smear. I had no idea that I was even crying.

Dropping my head down, I burrow into her hair. "Please, Bells," I beg.

"Please what?" she coos into my ear, brushing her nails soothingly along my scalp.

"Please don't go," I choke out.

"I'm not going anywhere," she says reassuringly, but I can hear the hesitance in her voice. She's lying.

"No, Bells, I can't." I squeeze her to me tighter, physically begging her to stay with me. "I can't go through this again. If he's it for you, then…I can't watch you walk away from me and into his arms again. You gotta know," I can't stop my voice from breaking, "how much that kills me." She has to know. Doesn't she? Has she ever stopped to think about how her actions affect me? She knows I love her. She knows how hard I tried to get her to love me too, but did she ever really think about me? And the heartache that I went through - the feelings that I have - at seeing her with my enemy? When she's happily in love with that - that sparkly douche bag, does she ever consider that I'm all alone here, dreaming of being with her, wanting to kill myself over her because I'm not enough! Because my love for her is never good enough!

"Jake." Her breath hitches, and her chest tightens; she's crying now. "I know what it feels like I do. When Ed - when he left me all those months-"

I pull away from her angrily, sitting with my back to her half naked form. "No, Bella! Don't you dare compare this to him! This is nothing like what that leech did to you! Yeah, he left you, he told you he didn't love you, but he left you alone. He didn't leave you for somebody else!" I'm screaming now, pacing the small length of my bedroom while Bella lays wide-eyed on my too-small bed with the sheets pulled up around her chest. "You didn't have to watch his happily ever after! You didn't have to see him give the love that should have been yours to someone else! He never told you how happy he was with that other person, like you did to me. He never told you how complete they made him feel, and he sure as hell didn't tell you he loved you but it wasn't enough to change anything!

"How would you have felt, Bella? What would you have done if you'd received his wedding invitation? I can tell you how I feel; I want to die."

My knees buckle, giving way beneath me. I land hard on the floor in front of her, my head hanging into my hands. I sob harder. "Why, Bella? Why am I not enough?"

"Jake, oh, Jake, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I'm a crumpled mess on the floor, listening to the mattress springs squeaking as Bella crawls off the bed. I can't look at her. Her hands timidly reach for me, barely brushing against my hair, as if she's petting a wild animal, scared that I might snap at her. Instinctually, I lean into her touch.

"Please don't talk like that; don't talk about dying. I don't think I could- No," she says, her voice growing firmer, "I know I couldn't live in a world without you."

"I'm sorry, Bells; I know that I told you I'd fight for you until your heart stops beating, but I can't anymore. I just can't. I won't survive you leaving me again. It was too hard last time. If it wasn't for Sam's order, I would have-" I stop, realizing what I'm saying. I didn't mean to say that out loud; I didn't mean for her to know. I never wanted her to know about that day. How broken I really had become.

"Sam's order for what?" Her voice pitches, laced with panic. I really don't want to tell her. I really don't want her to know. I duck away from her touch, avoiding her question entirely.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I deflect her attempts to look in my eyes.

"What did he do to you? What did he make you do? Did he hurt you?"

I bristle at the way she talks about Sam. Like him or not, he's still my Alpha. Why does she always get so defensive of me with him? He isn't a bad guy.

"No, Bells, Sam didn't hurt me."

"Then why won't you tell me what he did to you?"

"Because he stopped me from killing myself over you!" Jesus, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut! She lets out a loud gasp. I don't dare look at her. I know the shock and disgust on her face will be enough to make me sick. A heavy silence falls over the room, and then Bella pushes past me, running into the bathroom.

I follow, tripping over a few various items in my haste to get to her. She sits with her knees tucked into her chest, the single sheet still wrapped tightly around her middle, and her head rests on her bare knees. She hasn't thrown up, but it's clear that she thought she was about to.

"Jesus." It hurts me to look at her like this, to know that I caused this pain. God, what I wouldn't give to go back in time, go back to five minutes ago when we were making out like the teenagers we are. "I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to tell you like that. I don't want to hurt you."

"What if I lost you?" she whispers into her knees.

I move next to her, tucking her head beneath my chin and pulling her into my lap. Why does it seem like we're always comforting each other? Why is it always so painful?

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, Jake!" she wails. Fresh, hiccupping sobs violently fight to escape her small body. "I'm such an idiot! When I left that day, I cried for hours; I cried my heart out to Edward all night - so much that he asked me if I was making the right decision. And I told him I was," a tortured whine escapes me, "I told him I knew which one of you I couldn't live without," this is it, this is the part where she rips out my heart, "but I was wrong."

"What?" I pull her back so I can look into her eyes.

"I survived without him. It was hard, but I did it… because I had you. I have Edward now, and I'm still finding my way back to you. When I'm with you, I feel happier, lighter. I'm better because of you. I thought I wanted an eternity with Edward, but the truth is…I can't imagine eternity without you. I don't want to. I can't survive without you, Jake. You're my sun."

I'm too scared to move, to blink; terrified that losing eye contact will cause her to change her mind. My breath is coming out in pants while my heart pounds against my chest. Is she choosing me?

Her hands cup my cheeks, tilting her forehead to mine, and she whispers, "I love you, Jake. I want to be with you." Then she kisses me tenderly.

She stands up slowly, removing her engagement ring and setting it down on the bathroom counter in one prolonged movement. Taking my hand in hers, she pulls me up, deliberately stepping on the discarded wedding dress. She leads me back into my bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed. She locks her eyes with mine and begins unbuttoning my jeans. My hands, shakily, rise to her shoulders, caressing the soft skin around her collar bone and sliding down to tug open the sheet and then let it drop around her.

Her fingers grip the sides of my jeans, carefully pulling them down to my ankles. I step out of them, unashamed of my nakedness. Her cheeks flame as she looks at me, as I knew they would the first time.

Her hands move to the contours of my hips, following the line between my abs. Her fingertips run across my chest to my biceps, pulling me down as she lays back.

Never taking my eyes off hers, I trace my fingers across her cheek, neck, breasts and stomach until they reach the last, lacy barrier between us. Hooking my fingers under the lace, I sweep them down her smooth legs, slowly brushing every inch of skin on the way down. My eyes leave hers as I kiss my way back up her body; her ankle, knee, thigh, hipbone, ribs, breast and neck, until I'm finally back to her luscious lips. My hands explore her body as hers explore mine. She moans when I grasp her breasts but moans louder when I squeeze her hips and ass. Running my hand down her thigh, I grip her knee, hitching it up around my waist.

"Yes," she sighs. My body ignites as I feel her slick core rub against me. My fingers trace their way between us of their own accord. She moans in gratitude when I press against her heat, sliding two fingers up and down the slit.

"Jake, yes," she whispers, encouraging me to continue. Concentrating on her breathing, I slip my fingers inside of her. She lets out a soft gasp of surprise but begins kissing me with a new fervour until her panting breaths pull her away from me. Winding her fingers into my hair, she clutches tighter, her back arching into me and her centre rocking against my hand. On instinct, I pull her breast into my mouth, nipping gently at the soft bud. She explodes, constricting instantly around my fingers.

"That was so beautiful," I murmur into her ear.

"Make love to me, Jake."

I search her face, not bothering to cover my surprised expression and questioning eyes. She shifts beneath me, positioning me at her entrance.

"Please," she adds.

Cupping her face in my hands, I kiss her, hard and long, giving her a few seconds to be sure; giving her the time to change her mind, but she doesn't do it. She encourages me further, wrapping her legs around my hips and pressing me into her. I gasp at the feeling.

Slowly, I slide into her, pressing butterfly kisses everywhere I can reach. Her fingers dig into my shoulders, and her eyebrows scrunch together in pain. I lean forward, kissing the wrinkles away until we're finally moving as one.

It's beautiful, it's amazing, and it's everything that I ever dreamed it could be and more. My body is trembling from the sensations, my arms shake slightly and my lips quiver. Bella's breathing matches my own as our bodies work together, rocking and gyrating in perfect harmony. Her breathing intensifies, signalling that she's ready. A chant falls from my lips, I love you, I love you, and I love you, pushing her over the edge. I follow shortly after.

We lay silently together, tangled in the sheets with our legs intertwined and her cheek resting on my shoulder.

"I love you," she whispers. I can't help but smile and kiss her hair. But the feeling of apprehension soon overpowers me.

"Are you really mine?" I whisper so softly I'm not even sure she can hear me.

"What about imprinting?" she whispers back just as quietly. My stomach knots and a cold chill runs through my body, weakening me.

"Answer my question first." I swear my heart stops beating while I wait on her answer. Every particle of my body feels like it's on pins and needles. I fight my arms not to squeeze her tighter and hold her to me.

"Yes," she finally answers, "Even if you imprint, I'll be yours until then."

"I'm not going to imprint on anyone else, Bella. I can't."

"You don't know that," she replies.

Placing my fingers under her chin, I guide her gaze to mine. "I do… because I imprinted on you."

"What? When?"

I want to chuckle at the adorable expression on her face, but honestly, I feel too guilty.

"The first time I saw you after I phased." No point in bringing up that leech with the dreads. "I never told you, and I lied when you asked because I wanted you to love me for me. I couldn't handle the thought of you being with me because you felt obligated for the imprint. I was so scared that if I told you sooner you'd think I was lying to get you to be with me or one day come to resent me for it."

"So…" She pauses, her brows wrinkling deep in thought. I almost panic when she doesn't continue after a beat. "You mean you're mine? Totally and completely mine?"

All the tension releases from my body as I laugh – happily - for the first time in months.

"Yes, I'm yours, and you are all mine," I growl, rolling on top of her and kissing her deeply. We make love again and again until my stomach is growling louder than our moans.

We order a pizza, have a carpet picnic on the floor of my bedroom, and playfully feed each other. We find our way into the shower, experimenting with our newfound love and disregarding the white heap that was once a symbol of her love for another man on the floor. Afterwards, we stumble back into bed, satiated, and entangle our limbs once more.

Running my fingers through her hair, I pause. "Are you going to tell Edward?"

"Yes, I'll need to give him back his ring, though he probably already knows," she sighs, "Alice."

"We still have one more problem," I grumble.

"What?" she asks, slightly anxious.

"What are we going to do with that offending wedding dress?"

A wicked smile crosses her lips as she laughs, "Let's burn it!"

Um, Okay.

Why don't you go do that and I'll go and call Dad to tell him that we'll be coming tomorrow.

"Okay!"

**_AN: So what do you think of the story so far. Let me know if you guys enjoyed the chapter. R&R :)_**


	2. Chapter Two: Telling Charlie

**Chapter Two: Telling Charlie**

There are times in life where people make mistakes.

**Bella's Pov**

Hey, Dad, Charlie.

Bell's, Jake what are you guys doing here?

I need to go over to Edward's place for a little while so I can talk to him. Jake, Dad can you please stay here while I go over to over to Edward's house?

Yeah sure, we'll just watch the game that's on. Bell's are you sure that's a good idea?

Jake I'm used to being up there on my own plus I need to do this own my own. I'll be back in an hour maybe 2.

"Okay."

(A/N Leave's Charlie's and drives to The Cullen's house.)

"Bella?"

Hey, Alice is Edward in? Yeah he's in his room. "Okay thanks".

Hey, Edward can we talk?

Yeah, sure come on in. What's up Bella?

I've come to give you your ring back. "What?"

"Why?"

Um, I don't think us getting married is a good idea anymore.

"What? Why?"

Because I don't love you anymore and because Jake imprinted on me.

"What? When?"

Back in March when Laurent tried to kill me.

But, why didn't he tell you back then when I wasn't around?

Because he didn't want me to resent the imprint bond, or end up resenting him further down the line.

"Oh"

Edward look I've got to be straight with you Jake and I had sex several times yesterday, after I went over there.

I didn't mean for it to happen but, I'm going to choose him I'm really sorry. I need to go and talk to Alice. "Bye."

Hey, Alice I need you to send out letters to everyone but the wolves that you invited to tell them that the wedding has been called off because Edward and I have broken up.

Yeah sure.

Hey, Bella are you sure you're making the right choice?

Yeah, I'm sure. I can't deny that Jake and I have a connection. I'm really sorry Alice. I've got to go this is goodbye for good I don't want to see you again.

Okay, Bye.

**Jacob's Pov**

Hey, Bell's did it go okay? Yeah it did have you told my dad?

Nah, not yet I thought that we could do it together. Okay. Hey dad there's something that I need to tell you. Yeah, what's that? I've called the wedding off. Also, Edward and I have broken up.

Oh, yeah you'll probably get a letter in the mail telling you that the wedding has been called off.

"Okay thanks for telling me." Do you want to talk about it?

Nah, I'm alright I found out that I don't really love Edward and that it wasn't him that I should be with.

Oh, and who should you be with?

It's Jake, I'm in love with him. Oh, okay I can live with that. Just as long as you guys aren't planning on getting married anytime soon?

NOOOOOO! We're not!

Oh okay good I love you Bell's, love you to dad.

Hey, Bell's we've got to go we need to go to Sam's and inform him that the wedding is cancelled. Okay, Bye dad, Bye Bella.

Hey, Bella yeah Jake how did Alice and Edward take it?

Edward looked really hurt but he understood after I explained why I had to give him his ring back. Alice took it really well but she did look upset about not being able to see me again.

"Why can't she see you again?"

"Because I told her that I didn't want to see her again."

"Oh, Okay."

**Bella's Pov**

"Hey Sam, Em."

"Hey Bella, Jake."

"What brings you round here so early this morning Bella?"

Um, Jake and I just came over to tell you guys that mine and Edward's wedding has been called off.

"What, Why?"

"Because of two reasons, 1: I don't love Edward like I thought I did and 2: because I made love with Jake then he told me that he had imprinted on me. So I decided that I'd do the right thing call off the wedding, give Edward's ring back, get Alice to send out letters to everyone but the wolves telling them that the wedding is off, to tell my dad and then tell you guy's because I've accepted the imprint so I'm gonna be around for a lot.

Hey, Em yeah do you mind if I use you're phone to call my mum?

"Nah, I don't mind here go ahead and use it." Emily said.

"Thanks."

"Jake?"

"Yeah, I'll just be a tick."

"Okay."

"Hello?"

"Hey, mum it's Bella. Bella hey how are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm good."

Hey Mum I've got something to tell you, yeah what's that?

"I've called the wedding off. Also, Edward and I have broken up."

Oh, yeah you'll probably get a letter in the mail telling you that the wedding has been called off.

"Okay thanks for telling me." Do you want to talk about it?

Nah, I'm alright I found out that I don't really love Edward and that it wasn't him that I should be with.

Oh, and who should you be with?

It's Jake I'm in love with him. Oh, okay I can live with that. Just as long as you guys aren't planning on getting married anytime soon? (AN: Renee knows who Jacob is from when she was still with Charlie.)

NOOOOOO! We're not!

Oh, Okay just keep me in the loop okay?

Yeah will do. Mum I've got to go I'll talk to you again soon. "K?"

Oh, okay I love you Bell's, love you to mum.

"Thanks for that Em. You're welcome. Hey Sam, can you tell the rest of the pack about this for me please?

"Yeah, sure."

"Jake you coming?" Sam said.

Nah. I'm gonna go home and spend sometime with my girl.

"Okay"

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah Sam".

"I'll do patrol tonight for you."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome."

"Bella we need to go and tell my dad about this, okay."

(AN: They drive back to Jake's house.)

**Jacob's Pov**

Hey, Dad I've got something to tell you, yeah what's that?

"Bella's called the wedding off. Also, Edward and Bella have broken up."

Oh, yeah you'll probably get a letter in the mail telling you that the wedding has been called off.

"Okay thanks for telling me."

I told Bella about the imprint and she accepted it. That's great Jake congrats you guys. Thanks Dad, Billy.

I'm gonna go up to Charlie's place now there's another game on tonight that we want to watch there's money on the table if you guys get hungry. Cool thanks dad.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I start to kiss Bella lightly at first but, then Bella intensifies it. When we make it to my room we start to take each others clothes off finally we make it to my bed never taking my eyes off hers, I trace my fingers across her cheek, neck, breasts and stomach until they reach the last, lacy barrier between us. Hooking my fingers under the lace, I sweep them down her smooth legs, slowly brushing every inch of skin on the way down. My eyes leave hers as I kiss my way back up her body; her ankle, knee, thigh, hip bone, ribs, breast and neck, until I'm finally back to her luscious lips. My hands explore her body as hers explore mine. She moans when I grasp her breasts but moans louder when I squeeze her hips and ass. Running my hand down her thigh, I grip her knee, hitching it up around my waist.

"Yes," she sighs. My body ignites as I feel her slick core rub against me. My fingers trace their way between us of their own accord. She moans in gratitude when I press against her heat, sliding two fingers up and down the slit.

"Jake, yes," she whispers, encouraging me to continue. Concentrating on her breathing, I slip my fingers inside of her. She lets out a soft gasp of surprise but begins kissing me with a new fervour until her panting breaths pull her away from me. Winding her fingers into my hair, she clutches tighter, her back arching into me and her centre rocking against my hand. On instinct, I pull her breast into my mouth, nipping gently at the soft bud. She explodes, constricting instantly around my fingers.

"That was so beautiful," I murmur into her ear.

I took Jakes cock into my mouth and started to bob up and down; he moaned and thrust his hips up trying to get me to take more of him into my mouth. I backed up smirking at him as I continued to lick slow circles around the head. Finally I took just the head into my mouth feeling the velvet soft skin of it on my lips and tongue and sucking on it ever so slightly. Just licking around the shaft as he fed more of his huge dick into my mouth. I sucked and licked my way back up till I was back at the head, sucking on it gently as I swirled my tongue around it Jake's hips were bucking and he was moaning out in his gravelly sex voice, "oh Bella, baby that feels so fucking good.

As I was sucking his cock the pleasure started to grow till it got to the point where he had to let go he came squirting his cum into my mouth moaning.

"Make love to me, Jake."

She shifts beneath me, positioning me at her entrance. We move together in perfect harmony, her heart rate speeds signalling that she's close to coming. I start to speed up rocking my hips faster with one final thrust we both fall over the edge.

**Bella's Pov**

I straddled him again and positioned him at my opening, he thrust up slightly and the head popped inside, I moaned as he stretched me open in ways I had never felt before. Taking it agonizingly slow I took him into my pussy inch by inch with every inch he sunk into me I would squeeze my pussy around him and moan out his name. Finally I was all the way down and he grabbed my hips and raised me up and slammed me down and I screamed out loud. I caught the rhythm and started moving on my own riding him hard and fast until I came with a scream.

**_AN: So what do you think of the story so far. Let me know if you guys enjoyed the chapter. R&R :)_**


	3. Chapter Three: New Found Friends

**Chapter Three: New Found Friends**

There are times in life where you get a shock.

**Bella's Pov**

The next morning when I woke up I realized that I had yet to meet the rest of the pack it was like Jake was hiding me from them.

I got up and started to cook breakfast for Jacob and when Jake got up we sat down and ate breakfast together in comfortable silence until I asked if I could meet the rest of the pack Jacob said "That he would call Sam to ask if he could get the pack together so I could meet them. (AN: Jake goes to call Sam then comes back.) And then he took me over to Sam and Emily's to meet the rest of the pack.

When Jake introduced me to Leah we instantly bonded over our pasts, then I was introduced to Kim and Seth when Emily, Kim and Leah came over to say hi I asked if they would like to come over to my place for a girl's only night. They all said "Yes please" so we arranged for them to arrive at my place at 7 o'clock they would be staying over with me for the night because my dad Charlie was doing an over nighter at the station.

**Emily Pov**

When Leah, Kim and I arrived at Bella's place we could hear her singing to Dj Bonnie When It Was Me:

DJ Boonie - When It Was Me lyrics

Nooooooooooo

Yeah hey

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what,  
What so special about that

She used to model  
she's done some acting  
so she weighs a buck o 5 and I guess  
she alright if PREFECTIONS what you like

oooooooo  
and I'm not jealous no I'm not  
oooooooo  
I just won't everything she's got  
oooooooo  
you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used  
to look at meee that way

Tell me  
What makes her so much better than meee  
What makes her just everything I can never bee  
What makes her you're every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was meee

And that you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said you're name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gazed  
into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

oooooooo  
and I'm not jealous no I'm not  
oooooooo  
I just won't everything she's got  
oooooooo  
you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used  
to look at meee that way

What makes her so much better than meee  
What makes her just everything I can never bee  
What makes her you're every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was meee

That made you smile  
Me  
That made you laugh  
Me  
That made you happier that you had ever been  
ohhh Me  
That was you're world  
Me  
You're perfect girl

Nothing aboout me has changed  
that's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than meee  
What makes her just everything I can never bee  
What makes her you're every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was meee

What makes her so much better than meee  
What makes her just everything I can never bee  
What makes her you're every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was meee

When it was mee  
When it was mee  
When it was mee

We walked up to the door and I knocked, then we herd Bella coming to open the door. Hey guys come on in. Hey Bell's you've got a really nice singing voice thanks Em. You want to have a competition on who can score the most points by singing we'll take turns the three people who aren't singing score the points on how they think the other person did while singing the song.

Yeah okay let's try doing that, Lee why don't you go first okay I'm gonna sing Concrete Angel by Dj Bonnie. "If that's okay?" "Yeah of course that's okay I'll just go put that on Bella said okay when your ready Lee:

Concrete Angel

(Verse 1)  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
Nobody knows, what she holding back,  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above.

But her dreams give her wings,  
And she flies to a place,  
Where she's loved

Concrete angel

(Verse 2)  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights,  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above.

(Bridge)  
A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face,  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Wow that was really, really good Lee 10 / 10 from Bella what about you Em I definitely agree with what you said and I'm the same 10 /10 Em said. What about you Kim I definitely agree with what you said and I'm the same 10 /10 Kim said. Thanx guys who's gonna go next I will I said. Okay Em what are you gonna sing Just An Old Boyfriend by Dj Bonnie if that's alright yeah that's okay I'll just put it on Bella said when ur ready Em hey Lee come sit on the couch with me okay I said:

**Just An Old Boyfriend****:**

I see you on the street

My broken heart still skips a beat  
I hear your name Inside I go insane  
Baby each day that we don't touch  
Is one more day it hurts too much  
I can't forget the love that we made

But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet again  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
We'd be wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend

Anyone can see the love we killed is killing me  
I'm just so sad too lose what we had - Oh yeah  
There's no doubt that I should be ok by now  
But I'm not there yet: It hurts me so bad but

From the moment that we're gonna meet again  
Baby it won't even bother me  
I'll be looking to the day you'll be  
Just An Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Only wishing we could only try  
You won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend

Nothing more and nothing less  
No more living with regret  
Your memory won't get  
The best of me, the best of me  
Oh You're gonna see

But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet again  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
We'd be wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend

But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet again  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
We'd be wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend.

**Bella Pov**

I didn't realize that Emily, Kim and Leah were outside my house when I was setting up and singing along to When It Was Me by Dj Bonnie when I heard a knock on the door I went to answer it and there stood Leah, Kim and Emily I said Hey guys come on in. Hey Bell's you've got a really nice singing voice thanks Em You want to have a competition on who can score the most points by singing we'll take turns the three people who aren't singing score the points on how they think the other person did while singing the song. Yeah okay let's try doing that.

I wonder if Em has a great singing voice as well...?

**Emily's Pov**

Wow I thought Leah has a great singing voice not that I'm surprised because she's related to me and our mum's have really good singing voice's so we inherited our singing voice's from our mums.

Wow that was really, really good Em 10 / 10 Bella said what about you Lee I defiantly agree with what you said and I'm the same 10 /10 Lee said. What about you Kim I defiantly agree with what you said and I'm the same 10 /10 Kim said. Thanx guys who's gonna go next I will Kim said . Okay Kim what are you gonna sing Just An Old Boyfriend by Dj Bonnie I'll just put it on Bella said when ur ready Kim hey Em come sit on the couch with me okay I said:

**Just An Old Boyfriend****:**

I see you on the street

My broken heart still skips a beat  
I hear your name Inside I go insane  
Baby each day that we don't touch  
Is one more day it hurts too much  
I can't forget the love that we made

But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet again  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
We'd be wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend

Anyone can see the love we killed is killing me  
I'm just so sad too lose what we had - Oh yeah  
There's no doubt that I should be ok by now  
But I'm not there yet: It hurts me so bad but

From the moment that we're gonna meet again  
Baby it won't even bother me  
I'll be looking to the day you'll be  
Just An Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Only wishing we could only try  
You won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend

Nothing more and nothing less  
No more living with regret  
Your memory won't get  
The best of me, the best of me  
Oh You're gonna see

But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet again  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
We'd be wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend

But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet again  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an Old Boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
We'd be wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just An Old Boyfriend.

Wow that was really, really good Kim 10 / 10 Bella said what about you Leah I definitely agree with what you said and I'm the same 10 /10 Lee said. What about you Em I definitely agree with what you said and I'm the same 10 /10 Em said Thanx guys who's gonna go next I will Bella Said. Okay Bella what are you gonna sing The Rose by Dj Bonnie and Unfaithful by Rihanna I'll just put them on Em said when ur ready Bella hey Kim come sit on the couch with me and Em okay Kim said:

The Rose

Some say love it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed

Some say love it is a hunger  
an endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
and you it's only seed

It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken  
who cannot seem to give  
and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live

When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been too long  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter  
far beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed  
that with the sun's love  
in the spring  
becomes the rose.

Wow Bella. Now for the next song:

Rihanna - Unfaithful

Unfaithful

Oh oh oh ooh

oh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh ooh

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
'Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair

Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie didn't have to tell

Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer.

Wow that was really, really good Bella 10 / 10 Em said what about you Lee I definitely agree with what you said and I'm the same 10 /10 Lee said. What about you Kim I definitely agree with what you said and I'm the same 10 /10 Kim said. Thanx guys. Well were all even LOL now why don't I put some music on then go and cook some dinner Bella said yeah okay Leah, Kim and Em said.

DJ BOONIE BABY BOY LYRICS

From the day that I saw you

I knew that we would pursue  
Cause the chemistry  
We felt that day  
Felt so real, and so true  
Looking back on a year  
We spent together  
How it's been, what  
We went through  
Although we've had our  
Little ups and downs  
We've still pulled through

Baby girl you're my  
World my everything  
I wanna lace you with  
Diamonds and every ring  
Give you everything you  
Dream and fantasize  
Cause you can tell me  
That you love me  
Looking in my eyes  
You keep it real with me,  
I keep it real with you  
You keep on loving me,  
I'll keep on loving you  
Keep doing what you do,  
I feel your whole aura  
And I can't wait to hook up  
Again tomorrow baby - what

Chorus

My love for you will never end  
You'll always be a part of me  
As long as time keeps  
On passing by  
You'll always be my baby boy.  
Every time I look at you,  
I can't believe  
I've found a love so true (and)  
I took my time to put  
My trust in you  
I must admit it was so hard to do  
And every minute that i  
Spend with you  
You make me believe i  
Have nothing to loose and  
Deep down I always knew  
That you would be mine

Do you believe in destiny  
Because I got a funny feeling  
This was meant to be  
Without you I'd be lost,  
I need you next to me  
Preferably in the house full  
Of luxuries and little kids  
from day one I was sprung,  
Knew you was gonna be one  
Cause my heart spoke for the  
Very first time in a long while  
And every time you smile, I can see us walking up the aisle with you  
Carrying my child c'mon

Chorus

My love for you will never end  
You'll always be a part of me  
As long as time keeps  
On passing by  
You'll always be my baby boy

If you were to go, I don't know  
You're the only one who  
Sweeps me off my feet  
Makes my soul go weak  
The only one who makes  
My heart wanna beat and i,  
I could never live without you  
You know that what I feel  
Has to be true  
Cause you're my, my sweet love

Ever since the first time,  
That I looked into your eyes  
I knew that you were  
Gonna be mine  
Feeling you from the inside,  
When you're not by my side  
You're the only girl  
That's on my mind  
I never knew a love like  
This, a love so strong  
A vision so picture perfect  
It could never be wrong  
Along the way, you're gonna  
See you belong with jay  
I might have to marry you  
One day baby eh..

Oh I love this song Lee, Kim and Em said. So do I Bella said.

**Esme's POV**

When Bella told Edward that it was over that she didn't want to marry him and that Jacob had imprinted on her he freaked out. After Bella had left Edward had a tantrum throwing things and breaking things as well. Carlisle and I were really worried about him that we actually gave Billy Black a ring to tell him that the wolves might be having some trouble with Edward down the line of course Billy had a feeling that Edward would react this way so he has had the wolves on high alert since the breakup between Bells and Edward.

When Edward asked us to leave Forks we knew that something bad was going to happen so when Alice and Edward said that they would stay behind and clean up the house I was really worried so I gave Billy a call then I told Him that Edward has asked us to leave Forks and that Edward and Alice would be staying behind. We both thought that he was going to do something stupid so we agreed on a plan.

**Carlisle's POV**

When Esme told me about the plan that Billy and her had agreed on we put it into action, the whole family apart from Edward and Alice of course packed up some of our stuff and left making sure that Edward and Alice would actually believe that we were leaving for good. But we actually went to La Push to help the elders figure out what Edward and Alice were planning.

What we found out shocked us all Edward and Alice were going to kidnap all the imprints from Bella's house and hold them we all agreed that we had to let it happen even though it went against our nature's to do so.

**_AN: So what do you think of the story so far. Let me know if you guys enjoyed the chapter. R&R :)_**


	4. Chapter Four: They're Gone

**Chapter Four: They're Gone**

There are times in life where you loose someone close to you.

**Jacob's POV**

After the boys had been chased off by our imprints the pack went back to patrolling around La Push and Forks. In the morning the pack and I ran over to Bella's to pick up our imprints to take them down to La Push for the day but when the pack and I got to Bella's house we found that the girls are gone and there is a sweet bleachy smell in the house we realize that we know who's scent it is and run to the Cullen's house to confront them about taking the girls.

But when the pack and I got there we found that the Cullen's weren't there but there was a note addressed to me telling me and the pack that they have the girls and that if they want to see their imprints again they wouldn't tell the police or the elders of their tribe that the girls are missing.

The pack and I did what was told of us but what the Cullen Coven didn't know was that the wolves could feel our imprints which helps us find our imprints if they ever get into trouble so even if they had told the police and the elders it wouldn't have changed the fact that they will be able to find the girls. (AN: Excludes Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice aren't mates in this story.)

**Edward's POV**

When we saw that the wolves had left Alice and I broke into Bella's house and kidnapped all of the imprints including Bella I knew what was going to happen after we had taken them the family apart from Alice had already left upon my request they didn't even ask any questions when Alice and I said that we would be staying behind to clean up the house. So after we had grabbed the girls Alice drove them to the hiding place and I left a note for the wolves at the house telling them what not to do if they ever wanted to see the girls again.

Alice and I thought about what we would do with the other imprints I mean I was going to change Bella into a vampire so she could be with me for the rest of her life. But when Alice told me that the girls futures had disappeared I freaked I knew what that meant...!

**Alice's POV**

When I realized the girls futures had disappeared I had told Edward and he freaked we both knew what it meant. It meant that the pack had found out where we were hiding them, we just didn't know how they knew.

**Bella POV**

The girls and I had all been quite listening to what Alice and Edward were talking about when we realised that we could feel our wolves getting closer to where we were. I didn't want to tell Edward when he had kidnapped us that the wolves could actually find us no matter where we are.

Kim, Leah, Emily and I were trying to figure out how to send the wolves a message through our minds when Alice suddenly screamed and ran at full speed to find Edward to tell him something but I already knew what she's going to tell Edward Alice couldn't see Kim's, Leah's, Emily's or my futures anymore because of our wolves coming to get us. (AN: Jake and Sam explained everything about imprinting and the pack to Bella after she found out about Jake and hers imprint. Also Leah is waiting for back up before she breaks out and she's staying with the other imprints.)

**Leah's POV**

When I realised that Edward was planning to change Bella into a vampire and then kill us I started to panic I was starting to think that our werewolves weren't going to get to where we are on time.

Lee they're going to get to us in time don't worry we'll just have to try and delay Edward and Alice for more time Bells thought to me. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that all the imprints are telepathically connected so that we all know where each of us are when and if we get into trouble.

When I thought of a perfect way to communicate with our wolves I told the others through our mind link and then we put it into action. (A/N All the imprints and the wolves that have imprinted can talk telepathically through their thoughts. And Edward can't hear the girls thoughts.)

Leah's thoughts Italic's, Kim's thoughts Bold, Emily's thoughts Bold Italic's, Bella's thoughts Italic's underlined:

_Hey guys I've just thought of a perfect plan – Me_

_**Yeah what's that – Emily, Kim, Bella**_

_Remember that Alice can still see our futures unless it involves the wolves – Bella_

_Well this is what I thought we could do to tell the guys that we're alright and waiting for them. We all think about what Alice and Edward are planning to do to us, because we all know that our wolves can hear us stronger if we all think together – Me_

(A/N They only have to think together when they're in trouble and further away from the wolves.)

_**Hey thats a great idea Lee lets try it – Em, Kim, Bella**_

(Time Skip) (A/N the plan works)

**Sam POV**

We were all in our wolf forms when our mind links with our imprints started to throb telling us that they were sending us all a message when their thoughts came through and we learnt about what Edward and Alice's plan involving our imprints was we all let it sink in then we started to plan what we were going to do when we got to where the girls are.

Sam thought's Italic's Underlined, Jacob thought's Italic's, Seth thought's Bold Italic's, Paul thought's Bold, Quil thought's Bold underlined, Embry thought's Normal, Jared thought's Normal Underlined.

_Hey guys we need to surprise Edward and Alice. But the question is how? – Sam_

Kay. Why don't one of us go ahead to scout out the house and see where all the exits are in the house? - Embry

_Yeah thats a great idea Embry now with the information that the girls thought to us we now know that Edward won't go down without a fight plus Alice won't leave her brother behind so she'll stand by him. Now Jake can you please fill the other Cullen's in on what the plan is so far please? - Sam_

_Yeah sure Sam I'll be back in a sec. - Jake_

_Now Jared can you please run ahead and scout out the area around the house as well as check out where all the exits are. - Sam_

Yeah sure Sam. - Jared

_**What do the rest of us do while Jared does that Sam. - Seth**_

_Well now we wait. - Sam_

_Hey I'm back. Carlisle said that they would help deal with Edward, Alice and get the imprints back safely. - Jake_

_Okay Thanks for that Jacob. - Sam_

_Right I'm going to phase back to update the elders and to talk to Carlisle plus the other Cullen's. Can you guys stay phased and howl when Jared gets back. - Sam_

_**Yeah sure Sam - Everyone**_

Hey Guys I'm 5min away can you please tell Sam? - Jared

_I'll howl for him to phase. - Jacob (He howls for Sam)_

_Hey guys is Jared back. - Sam_

Na Sam I'm about 2min away. Jared

_Okay. - Sam_

**Hey. He's back.** - Paul

_Right Jared what do you propose what we do? - Sam_

Well from what you guys have already seen in my head due to the mind link that links us. I think that we have the non-imprinted wolves head the ambush up front with the Cullen's. Then us imprinted wolves make sure that the imprints aren't hurt get them to safety with 2 of us and one Cullen guarding them while the rest of us go off and help the rest of the wolves plus the Cullen's. - Jared

_Well I agree that is a good idea this way Edward and Alice can't use the girls against us to get away. - Jacob_

_Well what about the rest of you guys? - Sam_

_**Well we all agree. - Everyone**_

_Well I'll go and inform the elders and the Cullen's then we'll leave. - Sam_

_**Okay. - Everyone**_

Sam informed both the Elders and the Cullen's. Both the wolves and the Cullen's are running to save the imprints and Destroy Edward and Alice.

**Rose's POV**

My family, the wolves and I are all running to Kill Edward and Alice to save the wolves imprints who are currently being held captive by Alice plus Edward. The non-imprinted wolves are going to be helping us lead the ambush on the house where they're being held.

We can see the house in front of us when suddenly we heard a...

**_AN: So what do you think of the story so far. Let me know if you guys enjoyed the chapter. R&R :)_**


	5. Chapter Five: The Fight and The Rescue

**Chapter Five: The Fight and The Rescue**

There are times in life that people make mistakes and feel bad about things that they have done.

_Where the last chapter ended... We can see the house in front of us when suddenly we heard a..._

**Esme's POV **

We had just come upon the house where the imprints, Alice and Edward are, when we heard two heartbreaking scream's come from the house. All the wolves looked at eachother then suddenly started running faster. My family and I all ran after them when we got to the house the non-imprinted wolves, my family and I all ran into the house we all froze when we saw what was standing in front of our eyes...!

All the imprints were bound together in the middle of the TV sitting room Edward was standing over Bella and Kim and just moving his foot from Kim and Bella's broken legs. Once Edward had moved away from the girls Em and Jaz hurled themselves at Edward while Rose and I hurled ourselves at Alice before she had a chance to react to the attack on Edward.

Rose and I grabbed Alice and moved her away from the girls Em and Jaz did the same thing with Edward all the imprinted wolves came into the house in their human forms and ran to their imprints each freeing them so that two of the wolves could take them outside with Carlisle to protect them while the rest of the wolves, my family and I destroyed Alice and Edward.

Jacob, Jared and Jaz destroyed Edward between the three of them while Em, Rose and I destroyed Alice once we had dismembered Alice and Edward I lit a fire outside so that we could burn both of them.

Once everything was checked out we called The Chief of Police Charlie (Bella's Dad) he came almost straight after I finished talking to him he had been in La Push with the Elders waiting for news on the girls. When I told him that everything was dealt with I told him that both Edward and Alice were dead. Then I told him that Bella and Kim had to go to the hospital because Edward broke one of each of their legs so they'll both be on crutches for 6 weeks while their legs heal.

**Charlie's POV**

Once Sam had informed both the Cullen's, the Elder's and I he had to get back to the pack, about 20 min after the whole pack plus the Cullen's left we faintly heard two heartbreaking screams coming from a house close to the border of La Push. I was thinking ''I hope that wasn't any of the girls screaming because they were hurt''. About an hour after everyone left I got a cellphone call from Esme to update us about what was happening She told me that Edward and Alice were destroyed.

Then she told me about my Bella and Kim having to go to hospital because of having their legs broken I flinched, thinking about what Jake and Jared would have been going through. I then said goodbye to Esme I informed the Elders about the outcome of the fight they were relieved that nobody was badly hurt. (A/N Charlie knows about everything, plus the elders and Charlie are friends from way back.) I then drove to the hospital with Billy, Old Quil and Sue travelling with me in the car.

When Billy, Old Quil, Sue and I got to the hospital I ran into the reception area and asked the lady there where Bella Swan is when she asked ''Are you her family?'' I said ''Yes I am her father.'' (AN: The lady was a new person to the hospital and to Forks so she doesn't know who Charlie is.) Oh I'm sorry Bella Swan is in room 94 on the second floor.

Myself and the Elders said ''Thank You'' then rushed over to the elevator and pressed the #2 button to go up there when we arrived we walked out of the elevator to be greeted by the pack and the Cullen Coven. ''Carlisle Thank you so much for your help in getting the packs imprints back safely to us I said. ''Your welcome Charlie, it was the least my family and I could do to help after all I was the one who created Edward and took Alice into my family/Coven'' Carlisle said.

''So Doc when can we take the girls home?'' Billy asked. ''Well they can be taken home now because the nurses have the girls broken legs in plaster they will have to walk around on crutches for the next six weeks but apart from a little shock for all of them they are all fine.'' ''Okay Thanks again everyone Sue said.'' Right guys why don't we go get our girls and take them home. Yes's were heard all around us from the pack.

After we all said our thank you's and goodbye's to the Cullen Coven the Elders, Imprints and I along with Jake and Jared all got in my car and drove back to La Push while the rest of the pack phased and ran back to La Push. (AN: Charlie has a big eight seater car.) Once we all got back to mine and Bella's place we all sat down in the lounge we all just relaxed the imprinted wolves had their imprints sitting on their laps with their heads buried in their necks breathing in the girls scents to try and calm their wolves down.

Once all the imprinted wolves and imprints had reassured themselves that they were infact safe and that their ordeal was over they all started to tell us about their ordeal being held captive by two crazy vampire's. When Bella started to tell her part of the tale she couldn't stop crying because she couldn't believe that Edward had done what he had just so he didn't have to lose her, to a wolf no less.

When the girls had finished telling us what had happened before and after the pack / the Cullen's came to safe them and kill Edward and Alice. I ordered 10 pizza's and some side food for all of us to have for our dinner once the food had arrived I payed for everything and then we all tucked in once we had all finished everyone apart from Jake and Bell's all went of to their home's to go to sleep. (A/N Bella and Jake live with her dad down on the reservation after Charlie moved down there from Forks.)

(Time skip to 10.30am the next day)

**Jacob POV**

Once Bella and I had gotten up in the morning we walked down to the beach where all the rest of the pack, imprints and Elders were hanging out and enjoying the sunshine. We were all celebrating the fact that we had all the imprints home safe and sound where they belong. The Elders told us all that we were going to have a bonfire tonight just to spend some quality time together after the ordeal the girls went through.

(Time Skip to the Bonfire.)

**Bella POV**

Once the Elder's, the imprints and the whole pack had arrived Billy told us all the old Legends from the past once the legends had been told, we all got something to eat and just sat around eating and talking to everyone Leah and I had arranged to meet up with the other imprints in the morning to do some cooking at mine, Jake's and dads place because dad , Old Quil and Billy were going finishing in the morning. The Pack were all going to go for a run together for the fun of it apart from Leah of course. Around 11.30pm we all went our different ways Jake, dad and I went home to go to bed once my head hit my pillow I was out like a light I was so tired after the week we've all had.

Next morning.

**Leah POV**

When I arrived at Bells place I realised that I was the last to arrive even if I was a werewolf I made a sort of a wolf call to let the others know that I had arrived I then let myself in and went in to the kitchen where the others were already cooking up a storm so to speak, ''Hey Leah, Kim, Bells and Em said.'' Once I'd gotten inside. I said hey back and asked Bells if there was anything that she needed me to do for her. She asked me to make some dough for some garlic rolls that we'd be making. We were all making the food for lunch because the pack and Elders were coming over.

**_AN: So what do you think of the story so far. Let me know if you guys enjoyed the chapter. R&R :) Might be a while before I update this story I've got major writers block I've been sitting on these chapters for a while and only just got back to them to spell check them and to post the story. PS if there are anymore spelling mistakes I apologize._**


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note

_**(AN: Sorry not a chapter.**_

_**Sorry about this Author's Note but I really need some suggestions on the the story so far I am really stuck on chapter content I have some new chapter titles for the story but am lost on how to write these chapters.**_

_**Would love to know what you think about he story so far so I have an idea on how to continue writing this story.**_

_**I will try to have a new chapter posted some time soon. :)**_

**_Cheers gdselby_**


End file.
